


New Responsibilities

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana pitches a small fit</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Responsibilities

"I can't do this!" Lwaxana's voice was all but desperate, yet her faithful body servant did not even look over at her. This spate of histrionics would pass as well, and he laid out her breakfast meal. "You think I am being ridiculous!" 

He gave her a short look that she chose to accept as an apology.

"I've never been a mother," she said, more to herself, as she brought her hands down to her still flat stomach. "Such a responsibility." This time, it was wonder in her voice, and she began to see all the possibilities ahead of them.


End file.
